PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT RESEARCH TECHNOLOGY CORE The goals of the Arkansas INBRE Research Technology Core are to enable access to specialized research facility resources and to provide training on new technologies to faculty and students of primarily undergraduate institutions (PUI). An innovative voucher program will be implemented that will support the use of core facilities located at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences and the University of Arkansas at Fayetteville by PUI faculty and students. To ensure that PUI faculty and students are aware of the opportunities provided through the Research Technology Core, on-site training seminars and workshops will be offered that address cutting-edge technologies that are available in Arkansas. Finally, in order to maintain state of the art capabilities, a Core Facility Development Program will be established that will supply funds to implement new techniques or methodologies into core facilities that are used by Arkansas INBRE-supported faculty and students.